<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rehearsal Dinner by ShortInsomniac98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489536">The Rehearsal Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98'>ShortInsomniac98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Suits, Wedding Planning, dressing up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale getting ready before the rehearsal dinner for their wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rehearsal Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of a micro-fic ask game I did on my Tumblr blog @//devilsss-dyke. Requested by: @//harry-leroy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dear, if you make me late again,” Aziraphale called into the bathroom, a hint of a threat in his voice, but it was an empty one.  He didn’t mind being late.  Not really.  It was just the rehearsal dinner, and it wasn’t like they could start without them.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t get your knickers in a twist,” Crowley said, his voice muffled behind the bathroom door.</p>
<p>Aziraphale didn’t understand why he didn’t just miracle himself right.  That’s what he usually did.  Why would tonight be any different?</p>
<p>The bathroom door opened, and Crowley stepped out.  Aziraphale looked up from his watch, which he was trying to fasten around his wrist, and he nearly dropped it at the sight of him.</p>
<p>“Oh, dear,” Aziraphale said softly, his eyes wide and jaw slack.  He cleared his throat, hoping that would clear his head, but it wasn’t much help.  “You look, erm…”</p>
<p>It was a <em>suit</em>.  That’s what had done it, what had sent Aziraphale all speechless and dreamy-eyed.  An actual, <em>nice</em> suit, the likes of which he hadn’t seen since the Blitz.  There were so many words he could have used: handsome, elegant, magnificent, stunning…none of them were right, and Crowley would have made fun of him for any one of them.</p>
<p>Crowley smiled, and stepped closer to help Aziraphale with his watch, which the angel had all but forgotten about.</p>
<p>“There.  Good,” he said softly, his eyes meeting Aziraphale’s.  “Hm?”</p>
<p>“Erm,” Aziraphale said.  His voice was returning to him; his mind, though…that still evaded him.  “Very…svelte.”</p>
<p>Crowley chuckled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.  “Thank you, angel.  You look rather lovely yourself,” he said, and walked to the other side of the room to get his cufflinks from the box on the dresser.  “Though, I don’t think anyone’s said that to me since 1927.”</p>
<p>“I…” Aziraphale said, flustered and wishing for a moment he could take the word back and replace it with another.  <em>Lovely</em>.  That was a good one.  Why hadn’t he thought of it?</p>
<p>“No, I like it,” Crowley said, a wide grin spreading over his face.  “It’s wonderful.  Thank you.  Now, why don’t we get you to that party, eh?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>